In another realm
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Emma has been saved from the dark one's curse and is now back home. A few short one-shot's of her life with Killian and Henry.
1. Perms

Meet yourself:

Couple of stupid cracky one-shots I've got stuck in my head. OUAT post s5 Emma is no longer the dark one, and she, Killian, and Henry celebrate their first night in their new place.

Killian broke down the last box and added it to the pile on the floor of their new living room "Well, that's the last of it." He said proudly.

Emma snorted, "Yeah, and we had to buy more than half of it." Killian looked around the room, there was a new dark blue sofa sitting by a new chocolate brown rug in front of a new magic box (the kind Henry called 't.v'), a new table and chairs in the dining room, and new beds and dressers in all the bedrooms.

Killian shrugged, "Well we didn't have much choice now did we love? Neither of us had much in the way of furniture and we couldn't very well live in a house without any. Besides, it's not like we couldn't afford it all and then some."

Emma snorted, "Yeah, I'd never thought the day would come where I'd be living in a house that was paid for using buried treasure."

Killian rolled his eyes, "For the last time Swan, I only buried the treasure I had to leave back in the Enchanted Forest, all the rest I just kept hidden in a safe spot at Granny's until I needed it. I never hesitated for a moment to trade my ship to get to you, but I sure as hell wasn't going to hand a horde of treasure over to Blackbeard on top of the Jolly Roger. I would have been a fool to do so."

Emma nodded, "yeah I can't blame you for that one." She walked over to him and Killian automatically opened his arms to her. She leaned into him and sighed happily, ever since they had banished the darkness she had taken in through the dagger, Killian had noticed that Emma seemed to need more physical comfort from others (not that he was complaining in the slightest). Emma rested her head on his shoulder, "this is really happening isn't it?"

Killian placed a kiss on her head, "Aye it is, our own place at last."

It had been a long discussed topic for all of them. After Emma came back to Storybrooke her parents had been thrilled to have her returned, but they had also suffered during her absence. As a result of the pain they'd felt from missing Emma so long they'd clung desperately to her, so much so that they were smothering her. Emma had tried to be patient with them, she had missed them as well and wanted to be close to her parents, Henry, and Killian, to make up for the time they'd lost. However, the simple fact of the matter was that Emma could only take so much of her mother hovering over her constantly asking if Emma needed anything (aside from three feet of breathing room 'no') and of her father asking if Emma wanted him to get anything for her (how about leaving her alone in the loft for five minutes at a pop) before she'd declared enough was enough and she was getting her own place.

Snow and Charming had not been thrilled, but Emma had insisted that it was time, and reassured them that they didn't need to worry about her being alone because Henry and Killian would both be there. Emma smiled as she remembered the shocked looks on both her parents' faces at that one. They had both known how much Emma and Killian cared for each other (after all their true love's kiss had been a big part of the curse being broken), but they certainly hadn't expected Emma to suddenly announce they were moving in together. Still, that's exactly what Emma had done, and now she and her pirate were standing quietly in the living room of their new seaside house feeling the tension from the move itself drain away.

Emma knew they weren't quiet done with everything yet, they'd spent the last three weeks, painting rooms, renovating the bathrooms, and fixing the loose stairs. Now they had _finally_ unpacked all their stuff, both the old items they'd brought with (not much from either of them) and the new items they'd had to purchase or had been gifted (which pretty much made up the majority of the possessions in their new home).

Killian placed a gentle kiss on Emma's head and she wrapped her arms tighter around him, "I could definitely get used to this."

Killian chuckled, "I think I already have."

Before Emma could respond Henry's voice called, "Hey, Mom, Killian, I got a great way to celebrate officially…opps!"

Emma grinned as she turned to look at her teenage son, it still felt weird to even _think_ that and said, "It's o.k. Kid, you didn't interrupt anything too important."

Killian said, "I beg to differ, we were after all just reveling in having moved into our first home together. I would say that's definitely important wouldn't you Swan?"

Emma playfully smacked his arm, "The celebration wouldn't be complete without Henry and you know it."

Killian nodded happily in Henry's direction, "That I do." Henry beamed back at him, if there was one thing Emma was grateful for about her time as the dark one it was how close Henry and Killian had become as a result. The two of them had always gotten along well together, but the year Emma was gone had been hard on the two of them particularly, and they had found solace in each other. Regina and her parents had both told Emma that Henry had spent as many nights that year sleeping on the Jolly Roger as he had in his old house and the loft (probably more because Henry and Killian quickly discovered the ship was a perfect place for them to plan how to get Emma back without anyone else around). Killian loved Henry like Henry was his own, and Henry looked at Killian like another dad, and Emma couldn't be happier about either.

Emma asked, "Alright Kid, so what's this perfect way to celebrate?"

Harry gave an all out grin as he rocked back and forth on his heels with something hidden behind his back, "well Mom, I know you love when we do our movie marathons, and Killian I know you want to know more about our world so I figured now's the perfect time. And I picked exactly the right movies to watch."

Henry pulled the rectangular packages from behind his back and handed them over to his mother. Emma looked them over for a moment and burst out laughing, "Seriously?" she said between giggles.

Henry, "Oh yeah, I mean he's going to see them eventually, it might as well be now. Besides you know you've wanted to do this forever."

Killian craned his neck to try and see what was so funny about the choices Henry had made, but he couldn't get a good view of the covers of the films. Killian had watched a few films and shows with Henry and Emma, so he wasn't as surprised by the things as he had been the first time, but he couldn't think of what had them both so excited about this set, "Do what?" He finally asked.

Emma was laughing so hard now that she couldn't even talk so she handed the films over to Killian, Killian wrinkled his forehead in confusion as he turned one over and read the title " _Hook?"_ he said in complete confusion as Emma erupted once more, and Henry started chortling. Killian looked at the cover there were two men on the front, one had wispy brown hair, and seemed to be wearing a green tunic of some kind. The other man had long black curly hair, and deep set blue eyes, he was wearing an over-stuffed shirt, and sitting between them was a silver hook. Killian's eyes widened as he realized what this film must be about, "Oh you've got to be kidding me." He groaned.

Henry shook his head, "No, I've got all of them, _Hook, Peter Pan, Return to Neverland_ , and the live action play of _Peter Pan_ with Mary Martin, and we are watching every last one."

Emma had finally gained control of herself, "You always said you wanted to know what you were like in the stories in our world, well now you can have an answer. Besides." She pulled the movie out of Killian's hand and held it up, "This one is my favorite, I've seen it like 100 times."

Killian felt himself brighten considerably at that, "Always been a fan of me than have you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "You might want to hold off on the self praise before you see what you're like in these."

Killian swallowed, judging by the grins on Henry and Emma's faces it probably wasn't anything good, "I'm going to hate this aren't I?"

Henry shrugged, "Probably, but we're still doing it."

Emma held the movie _Hook_ out to him and pointed to the man on the front with the ridiculous curly hair, "and for the record Killian _this_ is a perm."

Killian wrinkled his nose in disgust, "So everyone in this realm thinks I wear my hair like some bloody ponce?"

Emma shrugged, "Pretty much, now let's get started."

Henry grabbed another film out of his mother's hands, "We'll start with this one, the Disney version of _Peter Pan_ it's probably the most well-known, and one of my favorites."

Emma put her hand on Killian's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as she said, "and if you sit through all of them like a good boy, I promise we'll have your favorite desert later tonight."

Killian brightened immediately since he and Emma both knew his favorite dessert didn't involved any type of actual food. Killian arched an eyebrow at her, "Well, in that case you have a deal love."

Henry jumped up and down, "Awesome, I'll get the popcorn."

A few moments later they were ensconced on their new sofa with the movie playing on the magic box in front of them. Killian actually liked the beginning of the movie, "You know, Wendy, John, and Michael were a lot like that." He commented.

Emma said, "Yeah just wait."

The beginning of the movie went fairly well, the first time Tinkerbell came on Killian asked, "Why doesn't she speak English?"

Henry explained, "In all the movies about Peter and Tinkerbell, Tink only speaks fairy, and so Peter's the only one who really understands her."

Killian scratched his head, "Why?"

Henry thought for a moment, "I think it's because in the original play Tink was just a light from a flashlight or something, so she couldn't have any real lines and they just used music to make the sounds of her 'talking'."

Killian nodded his understanding as the film continued, Killian grumbled at the idea of Pan being a hero who brought children off to a land of joy and adventure, but nothing prepared him for the first view of himself. They got to the part where Peter had brought Wendy and the others to Neverland and Killian remarked, "Well, they got Mr. Smee fairly right." Then Mr. Smee went upstairs to greet 'the captain' and Killian gaped in shock, "Who the bloody hell is that supposed to be?" He asked in complete aghast.

Emma and Henry cracked up once again as the movie continued Killian asked, "so in these films of yours the crocodile is an actual crocodile?"

Henry said, "Yeah, Peter Pan cut your hand off and fed it to the croc."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Henry shrugged, "No one really knows, none of the movies, or books, or plays explain that part. There's a few made for t.v. movies and mini-series, or shows that go into it, but the original never gives a full explanation."

Killian grimaced, "That seems a bit ridiculous; doesn't it leave out a good portion of the story?"

Emma answered, "It does, but I think James Barry the original author did that on purpose. The whole reason he created Peter Pan in the first place was to show the wonders of imagination. By leaving that part of the story out everyone gets to imagine what happened that led up to you losing your hand."

Killian snorted, "Still seems ridiculous."

As the movie continued Killian made several comments, "I have never squealed like that whilst begging Smee for help." Henry and Emma laughed again as the screen version of Killian hid from the crocodile, as the movie went on Killian just rolled his eyes and muttered, "what an idiot." When they got to the part where Tiger Lily is captured Killian scowled again, "why am I supposedly a notorious pirate, but at the same time completely unable to use a sword properly against a ten year old boy?"

Henry said, "They never explain that either."

Finally they got to the end of the film and Killian complained, "I would _never_ beg some snotty little brat for mercy, nor would I call myself a codfish." By this time Emma and Henry were practically in hysterics.

Killian was feeling incredibly annoyed, "I have never been so insulted in my entire life."

Emma picked up the live action play, "Oh that was nothing, wait until we get through the others."

As the play started Killian asked incredulously, "Why is Peter Pan played by a woman?"

Emma said, "It's something they've done since it first came out. If you have an actual ten year old boy in the part you have to constantly worry about him getting too big, about his voice changing and ruining his ability to sing, and of course about a child not being able to manage the challenges of that type of part so they always had Peter played by a slender woman."

Killian said, "Well that makes me feel somewhat better about the entire thing."

Killian did look a bit brighter until they got to the part where Wendy is sitting in the nursery telling Michael and John pirate stories. As the character on the screen spoke Killian asked, "Eyes that turn red whenever someone is killed? And exude poison? What a bunch of rubbish."

Emma said, "It's one of your most notorious traits, and it comes up later."

Killian rolled his eyes again, "Completely ridiculous."

Henry said, "I think they do it to make you scarier and more intimidating."

Killian snorted, "It would be better if these films showed me having actual skill with a sword as opposed to that red eye blather."

Emma and Henry shrugged and Killian went quiet again until they got to the part of the play with Hook's Tango, "Oh, you've got to be bloody kidding me." Henry and Emma erupted once more, Killian shook his head in disgust as the show continued, "This version is even worse than the last. The only thing he does right is slicing Peter, and tricking him into thinking the Indians won the fight."

By the time the play had ended Emma picked up the movie _Hook_ Killian asked, "So this one was you favorite when you were young?"

Emma said, "yeah, it came out when I was about the same age Henry was when we first met, the people in the group home took us to see it, and I kept sneaking out to watch it over and over again. Practically had it memorized."

Killian sat up a little straighter, "well I must say I'm quiet thrilled to know you held me in such high regard Swan. Although, considering those catastrophes we just witnessed." He gestured to the two previous films, "I'm not sure I should be."

Emma and Henry both said, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

As the film started Killian was confused, but later on he said, "So in this one, Peter Pan is an adult?"

Emma said, "yes."

Killian asked, "And he has two children? Well, that's slightly closer to the truth than the others have gotten."

Then of course they got to the part where Peter Pan arrives in Neverland and 'Captain Hook' is seen for the first time. Killian groaned, "Why the bloody hell do I look like a sodding ponce in every single one of these blasted things?"

Emma and Henry snickered, "I guess they just want you to be someone everyone likes to see lose out in the end."

As the movie went to the scene where Captain Hook tries to shoot himself Killian said irritatingly, "That makes no bloody sense! The man goes to all this trouble to set-up this elaborate plan, he captures his enemy's children, and has his greatest foe exactly where he wants him and then is going to commit suicide?"

Emma said, "In this version you feel like the only thing you have left is the adventure of death."

Killian shook his head, "Then why not just off myself and be done with it?"

Emma said, "One last act of vengeance I suppose."

Killian leaned against her, "Well, I thank you greatly for pulling me away from that sort of life."

Emma rested her head on his shoulder, "Even if you hadn't turned yourself around, I don't think you would have even become like that." She gestured at the screen where the movie Hook was brainwashing Maggie and Jack into hating their parents.

Henry piped up, "You know it's kind of weird thinking about how Grandpa is Peter Pan's son, so technically Jack is supposed to be grandpa."

Killian actually snorted at this, "I suppose so, although the two of them have absolutely nothing in common."

After a while the film got to the scene were Hook's wig is knocked off and Killian's jaw hit the floor, "so in this film I'm not only an idiot, I'm some balding old nit!"

Emma and Henry couldn't hold in their laughter at that one either. Killian simply crossed his arms and huffed in offense, "You know Swan, I take it back, I don't think you having liked this movie so much as a child is _any_ type of compliment in regards to myself." They finally got to the end and Killian said, "You know it seems to me, that in most of these films the crocodile is the one who ultimately wins. Which I am not too happy about by the way."

Emma said, "Yeah, I guess I never really thought about it before, but even though Peter beats you in every movie." Killian groaned in annoyance, "The crocodile's the one who always deals the death blow as it is."

As the movie ended Killian asked, "so why was that one your favorite?"

Emma thought for a minute and gave a sad smile, "Because Peter goes through all of that in order to save his children, he literally travels past the ends of the earth itself and saves his children. He really fights for them, he even faces his own fear and inadequacies to do rescue them. Growing up in the system, I never really had anyone around, and that idea of someone doing all that to save their family and find a way back to them permanently, to realize what he'd been missing out on and grab hold of it before it was too late. I guess that really appealed to me."

Killian bent over and kissed the top of her head, "you're not alone anymore love. You have a slew of people lining up to fight for you. And you know your lad and I will always be the first in that line."

Emma sighed happily, "I know that, but I didn't have that back then and that's why I liked this movie so much."

Killian held her tighter, "I understand that Love. And at least this film did depict something accurately."

Emma asked, "What?"

Killian took a deep breath, "Rufio was an irritating little snot, and he did indeed die by my hand."

Emma and Henry both jerked up and said with simultaneous incredulity, "RUFIO WAS REAL?!"

Killian took a deep breath, "Yes, he and Felix were Pan's right hand men with the lost boys. Rufio was the type of arrogant little sod who always itched for a fight, he would get in fights with the other boys or quietly goad them into fighting amongst each other simply for his own amusement. One day my men and I were about the island, and Rufio was traveling with a group of the lost boys, we were not particularly close to them, and we offered them no challenge, but Rufio attacked us simply because he wanted to. I saw him kill two of my men, and then he went for a third."

Killian shook his head, "The sailor's name was Wellington, and he had served with my brother and I for years, I wasn't going to stand there and watch as he was struck down, I drew my dagger and threw it. Rufio fell to the ground with it buried in his neck. Pan was furious with me for that, he stole the shadows from two more of my crew as punishment for my actions, but I had no choice."

Emma closed her eyes, "Killian, I'm sorry. If you want to stop."

Henry piped up, "Yeah, it's not a big deal."

Killian bit his lower lip, "no, it's alright, I don't mind. Besides, if memory serves me correctly I was promised my favorite desert."

Emma snorted at this as his eyebrows wrinkled, "So, did the real Rufio look anything like that?" gesturing to the screen.

Killian grinned at this, "Not even close, he was several years younger than that fellow on the magic box." Emma and Henry both snorted at his term, "His hair was a light brown, actually about the same as Henry's." Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise as Killian continued, "His eyes were a muddy sort of brown, and he was nowhere near as well built. Like several of Pan's boys, Rufio was scrawny, and slightly rat-faced."

Henry said, "Sounds like Peter Pettigrew."

Killian asked, "Who?"

Henry explained, "He's a character from the _Harry Potter_ movies and books."

Killian shrugged, "If you say so."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You know, now that I'm back we _really_ need to work on getting you better acquainted with the modern world."

Killian said, "I suppose it is about time for that." As Henry put in the last film.

As they watched _Return to Neverland_ Killian asked, "So in this movie, Wendy has a daughter who doesn't believe?"

Emma said, "yeah, she's led a harder life than her mother, so she doesn't have the faith Wendy did."

Killian pushed, "Reminds me of someone I know."

Emma eyed him, "maybe."

As they movie continued Killian said, "So the crocodile is dead, but now there's a kraken?"

"It's an octopus." Henry corrected.

Killian snorted derisively, as the film continued. By this time Killian had gotten the hang of how he was portrayed, but he couldn't help commenting at the scene where Hook confronts Jane, "my mother looked absolutely nothing like that hideous monstrosity, and I assure you she never had a hook."

Emma said, "I never thought anyone would genuinely look like that."

The movie finally ended and they all got up and stretched as Killian said, "well, that was certainly enlightening."

Emma and Henry were both grinning teasingly at him as Emma asked, "So what'd ya think?"

Killian shook his head, "That was, without a doubt, the most ridiculous loud of utter nonsense I have ever seen come out of one of those blasted things." He said as he pointed to the television.

Emma and Henry laughed again at Killian's annoyance as Emma said, "Alright, next time we'll watch something you actually might like. Something that is not about you."

Killian nodded as he scratched the back of his head, "I'd appreciate that, but seeing all this has made me wonder. Are all the depictions of characters in this town that far off from the truth?"

Henry shook his head, "Not all of them, a lot of the stories are pretty close to being right. Like Grandma and Grandpa's story. That one is a lot like the truth, but the big differences are that in most of the versions in this realm grandma is this meek little girl who can't take care of herself for anything, and my other mom wants to kill grandma just because she thinks grandma is prettier than her."

Killian snorted, "now that is ridiculous."

Henry pushed, "Yeah, and in most of those stories, grandpa doesn't really do anything. He just shows up at the end and kisses grandma."

Killian grinned, ""Well that sounds like it would actually be interesting to see."

Emma said, "Auror and August's stories are pretty close to the truth as well. I think the one's that are the furthest off are the stories about Jack and the beanstalk, and probably Gold's story."

Killian arched an eyebrow, "the crocodile?"

Henry snorted, "Oh yeah, in those stories grandpa is still a rotten little imp, but he's not really scary, in fact he's usually played by a dwarf. Then, he gets defeated when the princess guests his true name. It's so ridiculous."

Killian's eyes danced with mirth, "Well in that case, I believe we should watch that next time."

Emma shrugged, "Fair enough, but we should throw some other stuff in after."

Henry brightened, "Oh, I know _Star Wars,_ Killian, you'll love it. There's this character in the movies named Han Solo, he's a pirate, the captain of the fastest ship around, he's really mouthy, and in the end he falls in love with the princess."

Killian turned back to Henry, "I thought your mother said we would be watching a movie that wasn't about me, this Han Solo fellow sounds a great deal like myself."

Emma snorted as she threw in a pizza for dinner, "Well, the two of you do have a lot in common I'll admit, but he's not you, and Henry's right, I think you'll really like _Star Wars_ a big part of those films is dealing with the concept of anyone being able to find redemption no matter how bad they've become."

Killian reached into the cold box and pulled out a bag of salad, he knew Emma didn't like the idea of Henry having nothing but pizza as a meal (especially because Regina always complained when they did). As Killian poured the salad into a bowl and went back to grab the cheese he said, "Well that certainly sounds like something I'd be interested in viewing."

As the pizza continued to cook Henry began rattling off an entire list of books and films he wanted to expose Killian to, and Emma kept throwing in things herself, "Definitely _The Avengers, and Harry Potter_ , but we might want to wait on _Planet of the Apes."_

Henry said, " _Pirates of the Caribbean_ all the way."

Emma nodded, "absolutely."

Killian listened to them bantering back and forth about their favorites, arguing various points and discussing certain characters. Killian threw his own questions, "what's a space ship? There are other people in this realm with special powers and they're called superheroes?"

As Emma pulled out the pizza she and Henry began to explain various concepts to him and Killian felt himself relax at the ease of the atmosphere. It had taken him many years and many heart-aches, but sitting here in this kitchen, eating pizza, and discussing things he only half understood (at the best of occasions) actually gave Killian a sense of comfort and normalcy.

Later that night, after Henry had gone to bed Killian and Emma were still up, Killian had Emma pressed against the wall to their bedroom and was kissing her passionately, "Now love, I fully expect you to keep that promise you made to me about my _desert_."

Emma giggled as Killian began to make his way down her neck, "Trust me pirate, I have no objection what so ever. Besides, I think you've more than earned it." Killian grinned wolfishly at her and then pulled her over to the bed, later that evening as Killian lay in bed with the woman he loved wrapped in his arms, as the boy who he cared for as his own slept in the bedroom down the hall Killian Jones (notorious Captain Hook) finally felt as though he were truly home.

Well what do you think? My first OUAT fic, I will prob do another chap or two of this.


	2. Hook's Revenge

Hook's revenge:

Emma isn't feeling well and Henry figures out why.

Henry bit his lip nervously as he stood in the living room of the house his Mom and step-dad now owned. Henry nervously shifted from foot to foot as he said, "Maybe I should stay here and help you out."

Henry was starring at his mother who was currently lying on the couch with a blanket and a bottle of water, "Henry, I appreciate the offer, but it's just as important for you to spend time with Regina as it is with me. Besides, there's nothing you can really do here right now. I have the flu, and it's something that'll just go away on its own."

Henry sighed, "I know, but maybe I could help Dad look after you." Emma and Killian (who was walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea for Emma) both smiled as he said this. Henry still remembered the day he'd asked his mom's if it was o.k. for him to start calling Killian Dad (provided Killian approved as well). It had been right after they'd moved into the house after the dark curse was broken and Emma was rescued. Henry had spent a lot of that awful year with Killian, and the two of them had gotten really close.

After the big moment of the curse being broken, which had brought Killian close to death (again) Henry had realized how much the older man had come to mean to him After that Henry sat down and asked his mom's if it was o.k., then he'd asked Killian. Emma and Regina had both given their blessing, and Killian had been so shocked he'd ended up speechless for one of the few times in his life. Still, Killian had been honored to take on the title of 'Dad' and even now, months later, his eyes still lit up whenever Henry said the word.

Killian shook his head, "We both appreciate the offer lad, but Emma's right, it's important for you to spend your time with Regina, and I assure you I'm more than capable of handling things around here. I promise I'll call you on the talking phone.."

"It's just called a phone." Henry and Emma interrupted simultaneously.

Killian rolled his eyes and continued, "If anything comes up, alright?"

Henry nodded reluctantly, "o.k." Henry knew it was silly, he knew his mom and dad were right, Emma did just have the flu, and there was nothing Henry could do to help her get better, but he still didn't like the idea of leaving with his mom feeling sick. What was especially weird about the whole thing was that Emma hardly ever got sick anyways. Whether it was her magic, or her own immune system Emma was the type of person that was almost never actually sick, and after everything that had happened with the dark one's curse made Henry feel uneasy seeing his mom like this.

Henry couldn't help wondering if maybe the reason his mom wasn't feeling well had something to do with her taking on the dark one's curse in the first place. Still, he knew there was no point in arguing with his parents, they were probably right, and his mom would be fine. Killian had promised to call if it changed, and there really was nothing he could do here right now.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door and Henry opened it with a grin, "Hi Mom." He said giving Regina a hug, which she eagerly returned.

Regina smiled at him and said, "Hi, Henry, you got everything?"

Henry grabbed the bag of stuff he frequently moved from one house to another and said, "Yeah, ready to roll."

Emma raised a hand, "Hey Regina, how are Robin, Roland, and Abigail doing?"

Regina said, "they're fine, but you don't look like much right now."

Emma snorted, "Thanks, I appreciate the concern, but it's just a stubborn case of the flu."

Regina groaned, "Wonderful, if I end up with a houseful of sick people because of you." She pointed a finger at Emma, "I'm turning your husband into a toad."

Killian gave an indignant, "Oy!"

As Emma said, "Try it, and I'll make Robin into an actual bird and give him to my mom as a pet."

Regina wrinkled her nose as Henry laughed "Alright, let's go." He knew neither of them were serious, and it was kind of funny to see both his mom's joking and getting along so well with each other. Especially considering the fact that there was a time the threats wouldn't have been simple jokes. Henry grabbed his bag and said to Regina, "I'm ready when you are." then turned back to Emma, "Bye mom."

Emma called out, "Bye Kid."

As they walked out of the house closing the door behind them Regina asked, "So, is there anything you want to do before we meet up with everyone else to go out to the stables?" Most people in town didn't know that Regina had maintained her love of riding even after casting the curse, and that she had started taking Henry for lessons as soon as he was old enough.

Henry had found that he was really good on a horse (not surprising considering his family's history) and it was a special activity that he and Regina always shared (kind of like having cocoa and cinnamon with his other mom). After Regina had married Robin she had started taking him and Roland riding as well, and even now that Robin's second child Abigail had born Regina still made sure they had time to ride. Henry didn't mind sharing the riding with Robin and Roland (and he looked forward to when Abigail would be old enough to join as well), he and his mom still rode alone a lot, but going together as a family was really special for him. Henry never thought the day would come when he'd have two families like this, it was truly amazing.

Henry turned to his mom and said, "Yeah, can we go the library first? Belle told me she's getting a whole new shipment of books today, and I wanted to look them over. "

Regina nodded, "Sure." The two of them got in the car and Henry buckled his seat-belt.

As Regina started the engine Henry said, "It's great, now that the curse around the town is broken and we can go back and forth between the rest of the world as much as we like."

Regina said, "Yes it is, you know maybe a little bit down the road we could set-up a family vacation."

Henry turned to her with an ear splitting grin, "Really?"

Regina grinned back as Henry said, "Awesome! I'd love that."

Regina parked the car outside the library and the two of them got out. Regina put an arm around Henry's shoulder as they walked in and asked him, "Where would you want to go?"

Henry thought for a moment, "I don't know, anywhere really. We could go on a trip with the _whole_ family and visit Disney World so everyone could meet themselves."

Regina snorted, "I have absolutely no desire to meet some actress dressed up as a ridiculous version of myself."

Henry pointed out, "but then you'd be able to see Killian get to meet the other Captain Hook, and Grandma would see 'Snow White.'"

Regina considered it, "that might actually make it worth it."

They opened the library door and the bell above tinkled merrily. Belle looked up and flashed them a smile from behind the desk, "Hi Henry, hello Regina."

Henry waved, "hi Belle, we came to check out your new books."

Belle nodded, "Perfect timing, I've just put them all up on display. There's a bunch of new graphic novels, and some great new fiction." Belle pointed to the left and said, "And Henry, I know it's a little below your usual level, but we've got some new juvenile fiction that I think you'll really like as well."

Henry nodded, "Thanks Belle." As he trotted over to the comics.

As Henry looked over the new selection he couldn't help pulling his phone out and checking to see if Killian had sent him a text. Then Henry remembered that Killian didn't actually know how to send a text, so if something had happened he would have called instead.

Regina noticed and asked, "Everything o.k.?"

Henry shook his head, "Yeah, I was just checking my phone, Killian said he'd call if Mom was having trouble."

Regina sighed, "Henry, Emma just has the flu, it's nothing serious, she'll be fine."

Henry took a deep breath, "I know, but she hardly ever gets sick, and she's had this for a really long time, so I can't help being worried."

Regina looked into his eyes and realized the problem, "You're worried this might be more than just the flu aren't you?"

Henry said, "Yes, I know you, Merlin, and Blue all said Mom's fine, and so did Whale, but what if her getting sick is some leftover from the curse? I mean Mom's been throwing up a lot, and she's been tired, and getting headaches, and it seems like more than just the flu."

Regina grabbed Henry's shoulders, "Henry I honestly don't think Emma has anything magically wrong with her. If she did there's a good chance I would be able to sense it around her or you, but if there is a problem then we will deal with it and save her just like we always do."

Henry grinned at that, "Thanks mom." And started skimming through books, ten minutes later Henry had picked a few new ones out, and had wandered over to the juvenile section. He was running his hands along the spines when a particular title caught his eye, _Hook's Revenge_ Henry's eyebrows wrinkled as he opened the book and read the blurb on the side. As Henry read his eyes widened as he gasped.

It all made sense, all the pieces fit, Henry turned to Regina, "Mom!" He practically screamed at her, "This is it! This is the answer!"

Regina looked confused, "the answer?"

Henry nodded nearly jumping up and down, "what's wrong with my other Mom, I know what it is, you _have_ to transport us back _now_."

Regina gave a shocked, "what?" it was rare for Henry to ask her to use magic so openly.

Henry said, "We need to get back to Mom and Dad now, please Mom I need you to take me back, and I can't wait through the car drive. It's really important."

Regina eyed him curiously and said, "Alright."

Henry raised his fists, "Yes."

Regina wrapped a protective arm around him and a moment later they were standing in Emma and Killian's living room.

Emma, who had been half dozing on the couch instantly jerked up at the sight of them as Killian rose immediately to his feet. Emma looked at them, "Henry, Regina, what is it what's wrong?"

Henry clutched the book in his hands, "Nothing's wrong Mom, in fact it's great. I know why you've been sick and it has _nothing_ to do with the flu."

Emma starred at him, "It doesn't?" she asked curiously.

Henry scuttled forward and handed her the book, "No it doesn't, look."

Emma starred at the book in her hands, " _Hook's Revenge?"_

Killian said, "what?"

Emma opened the book and began to read the same blurb Henry had read, "Twelve year old Jocelyn dreams of becoming every bit as daring as her infamous father."

Emma paused and looked right up into Killian's eyes as she finished the sentence, "Captain James Hook."

Killian instantly rushed forward, "What?!" he shouted incredulously as he took the book and read the summary for himself.

As Killian read he groaned, "Henry, this is all nonsense, you know perfectly well that I have no children except you. And even if I did have some long lost daughter what would that have to do with your mother feeling unwell?"

Henry was nearly bouncing off the walls as he tried to put the right words in his mouth to explain, "I know, that, I know that, but listen. _All_ of the stories in our world have _some_ connection to what really happens to all of us right?"

The adults all nodded in agreement as Henry continued, holding up the book and pointing meaningfully at it, "So this book couldn't be written if Dad didn't have any children at all anywhere." Henry turned to Emma, "Mom, don't you get it? The reason you've been feeling so sick isn't because you have the flu."

Emma's eyes widened in shock as she understood the meaning behind Henry's words, Killian gasped as he connected the dots as well, "Lad are you trying to tell us that this book."

Killian pointed to the novel and Henry said, "means Mom is pregnant!"

Emma and Killian looked at each other and then back at Henry after a few moments Killian asked, "Swan?"

Emma said, "It's certainly possible, but I think we'll need more than a book to prove it."

Regina piped up, "I can help if you like."

Emma looked at Regina curiously and Regina explained, "there's a simple spell I can cast to determine if you are in fact pregnant. It's basic magic."

Killian looked over at Emma, "I'm game if you are love."

Emma nodded, "Go for it."

Regina walked over to Emma and held her hands over Emma's stomach as she muttered an incantation, a moment later a soft golden light surrounded Emma and a gentle thumping sound spread across the room, it was a sound they had all heard before, when Elsa had used Bo Peep's crook, the sound of a heartbeat.

Emma gasped as Henry grinned and Regina said, "Congratulations you two."

Emma turned to Killian, who was sporting an ear-splitting grin, Emma asked, "You're o.k. with this?"

Killian looked back at Emma and saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and how her body had tensed. As usual he knew what was worrying her, Emma had been rejected over and over again by foster families as a child. The last time she'd been pregnant the child's father had abandoned her. Killian could see her fears shinning in her eyes and resolved to change that immediately, he reached out with his hand and cupped her cheek, "Emma love, I am _more_ than o.k. with this, I am truly and utterly thrilled. This is absolutely wonderful, and a blessing I never thought I would receive. I've told you before Swan, I'm in this for the long haul, and I'm sure as Hell not running off now"

Emma's body relaxed as she beamed at Killian, "we're going to have a baby."

Killian leaned forward to kiss her, "That we are love, that we are."

Henry ran forward and gave his Mom a big hug as he held up the book, "well I guess we better keep this around, that way we have a chance to get to know my little sister before she arrives."

Emma snorted as Killian rolled his eyes and said, "I doubt any child of ours will be like the one depicted in that book lad, and I can assure were are _not_ naming her Joceyln. Honestly, Jocelyn Jones that just sounds atrocious."

Henry shrugged, "You could just call her J.J."

Emma shook her head, "I'm with your Dad on this one Kid, Jocelyn is out, and so is Bridget."

Killian asked, "What's wrong with the name Bridget?"

Henry and Regina both snorted as Emma explained, "There's a really popular book in this realm called _Bridget Jones Diary_ it got made into a movie starring Rene Zellweger, and the movie also has a sequel. If we name our kid that she'll never hear the end of it."

Killian nodded, "Alright, so Bridget and J names are out, so what should we call the little one?"

Emma snorted, "Killian we have nine months to figure it out, I think we should start by telling my parents before we start seriously worrying about that."

Killian said, "I agree, but I have a feeling I'll be needing my sword when we do, Dave's probably going to kill me."

Emma smacked his arm lightly, "No he won't, we're already married, and even if we weren't he knows I'd never forgive him if he hurt you and he wouldn't risk that. You'll be fine."

Henry grinned, "Yeah, and I get to be a big brother again." Emma knew Henry already considered Roland and Abigail his younger siblings, and he loved them dearly.

Emma pulled him into another hug, "Yes you do kid."

Once they pulled apart Killian gave Emma another searing kiss as he gushed, "We're going to be parents."

Emma put her forehead against his, "our very own pirate crew in the making."

Killian said, "Definitely Swan, most definitely."

Emma knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she also knew that as long as she had Killian by her side she could get through anything, together there was nothing they couldn't do. Including raising Storybrooke's next generation of pirates.

a/n one more chap and that will be all. The baby will be a girl any name votes speak now. FYI the summary from the book is one I got from Amazon.


	3. Pirate's life

A Pirate's Life for me:

It's Halloween in Storybrooke and one person chooses an interesting costume.

"Well what do you think?"

Killian Jones turned around and gasped at the sight before him, his wife was standing in the middle of their kitchen looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and black poodle skirt. Emma had told Killian she was dressing as a girl from the 1950's for Halloween, but Killian hadn't quite understood what that meant, "I rather like it Swan, in fact I strongly suggest you keep it around."

Emma snorted at him as she said, "You don't look half bad yourself." Killian grinned at her, he had taken some time to choose a costume, but Henry had helped him decide and in the end he picked the character Indian Jones. Killian had seen the movies several times with Emma and Henry and he liked the character, the man had an attitude similar to Kilian's own (and the two of them even shared the same last name). The costume was easily done, Killian had just needed a brown leather jacket (not difficult for him) and a white shirt with the hat and a fake bullwhip.

Killian grinned at her, "Glad you approve love." He leaned in for a kiss and slid his arms lower so they were wrapped protectively around Emma's waste, "And how is our smallest crew member doing this evening?"

Emma snorted, " _you're_ daughter, has apparently decided that my internal organs exist purely for her amusement."

Killian grinned, "Been kicking Mommy again have you lassie?" He asked talking to Emma's slightly swollen belly, which was still small enough to hide under the costume. Killian had been thrilled to discover Emma was pregnant with their third child, and even happier to discover another girl. Killian adored their oldest daughter Penelope and couldn't wait to have another little pirate lassie in the family.

Emma nodded, "Yes she has, and Killian." Emma turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "If you do this to me again, I'm having you castrated."

Killian gave her a nervous smile, but before he could answer the doorbell rang.

Killian sighed in relief as Emma said, "That'll be the rest of the family."

Emma opened the door to find Mary Margaret standing their wearing a full length dress of green velvet with tassels tied along the middle, and had a matching green velvet hat, she had grown her hair out long once more and looked rather lovely. Emma grinned, "Mom, you look great as Scarlett."

Killian asked, "Scarlett?"

Emma turned to him, "Scarlett O'Hara, she's a character from a famous book that was turned into an equally famous movie, it's called _Gone With the Wind_." Killian nodded as Dave came in wearing a dark suit with a grey vest and cravat, he had slicked his hair back and even grown a mustache. Emma beamed, "Dad, you look great as Rhett."

David said, "thanks Emma. You look adorable."

David's eyes drifted over to Killian, "Not too bad there pirate."

Killian shrugged, "Henry helped me decide."

Mary Margaret said, "You look very nice."

Before Killian could respond a pair of small voices shouted, "Trick or treat!"

Emma and Killian both laughed as Emma's two younger brothers, nine year old Neal and six year old Joseph came barreling into the apartment dressed as Ninja turtles, Neal was Leonardo and Joseph was Raphael. Emma said, "Hey guys, Happy Halloween, you two look great."

Neal, who had his father's hair color and eyes, but his mothers' face grinned at Emma from behind his mask, "Thanks Emmy."

Emma beamed at the nickname her younger brother had bestowed upon her because of the difficulties he often found in pronouncing her name. Joseph meanwhile spun his fake dagger like weapons and said, "We're ninja turtles!"

Emma nodded, "I can see that." Joseph was two and half years younger than his brother, he had been named after Mary Margaret's old nurse Joahnna, he had his mothers' dark hair, but inherited his grandmothers deep set brown eyes and his father's face. Mary Margaret looked around, "Where are your kids?"

Emma pointed upstairs, "Still getting ready, Henry is helping Penelope with the last pieces of her costume, and Dylan insisted on getting his shoes on by himself."

Mary Margaret asked, "Has Penelope told you who she's dressing as?"

Emma shook her head, "No. She insists she wants it to be a surprise."

Mary Margret looked upstairs curiously, Killian had a feeling he knew where her thoughts were going. Their seven year old daughter Penelope had told them weeks ago that she knew exactly what she wanted to be for Halloween that year, but she had refused to tell them what her choice had been, insisting on keeping it a secret. They had all tried to get her to tell them, but she had inherited the natural stubbornness of both her parents and refused to divulge her choice. Everyone was wondering what she may have picked.

Mary Margaret asked, "So you don't have any idea what she's up to?"

Killian said, "Not a clue. I suppose if we really pushed we could have discovered her choice, but we didn't want to ruin the event for her."

Before Killian could say anything else a high pitched voice came from the stair case behind them, "Nonnie! Pop-pop!"

David and Mary Margaret grinned as their five year old grandson Dylan came racing down the stairs dressed as a minion from Despicable me. Mary Margaret gushed, "Oh, Dillie, you look so cute."

Dylan pulled up his mask to reveal his round face and head of blonde curls, his blue eyes (just like his father's) sparkled as he grinned back, "Thanks, can we go trick or treating now?" Killian snorted, Dylan had been a little ball of energy from the moment he was born, like his father he wasn't the type to sit still for any given period of time. The little rascal was always up to something or other. Killian smiled at his youngest son, Dylan may have inherited much of his personality, but there was no doubt in Killian's mind that Dil had Liam's looks. Starring at his son Killian sometimes felt like he was looking at his brother once again, and instead of making him upset or saddened, it always brought Killian joy to have this living reminder that Liam was still with them in some way.

Emma shook her head as Dylan bounced up and down on the balls of his feet waiting to go out and said, "We have to wait for your brother and sister." Then she turned and called up the steps, "Henry! Penelope! Let's move it!"

A chorus of, "We're coming!" came down to them. They all stood there and a moment later Henry came plodding down the stairs dressed as Frodo from the lord of the rings. Emma laughed, "You look pretty good Kid."

Henry snorted at her, "Mom, I'm 22 now."

Emma shook her head at him, Henry was now a good foot taller than her, and the spitting image of his father. Emma said, "Yeah, but you'll always be my kid. So you're just going to have to live with it. Now where's your sister?"

Henry gave her a knowing smile, "She'll be done in a second."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Seriously, what is she doing up there? She's not like dressed up as Regina or something weird?"

Henry tilted his head from side to side, "She's not dressed as Mom, but she definitely made a.." Henry searched for the right word "Unique choice."

Henry had been the only one Penelope had allowed to help her with her costume, the two of them had been working on it for weeks. Henry being Henry had called it Operation Pumpkin, Emma and Killian had just shook their heads at this, before Emma could try to wheedle anymore information out of her oldest, a voice called from upstairs, "Everybody ready?!"

They all turned and Killian, "Aye lass, now get down here and let us see this big surprise of yours."

A moment later Penelope appeared at the top of the stairs and their jaws all dropped. Penelope was tall for an eight year old, she had her father's dark hair and her mother's green eyes. She had inherited Killian's nose and cheek bones and Emma's ears and chin. Penelope was the perfect mix of the two of them, but she was her father's daughter and a true pirate at heart, and apparently that was something she had felt the need to express today.

"really?" Emma asked as Snow burst out laughing as Charming groaned, whilst Killian just stood there gaping.

Dylan spoke first, "Penny, you look like Da."

And he was absolutely right, Emma still couldn't believe this, her oldest daughter had decided to dress up as her own father for Halloween. Penelope wore a long dark leather coat that went down to her knees and had a high collar, she had a black vest on over a black shirt and black pants, there was a plastic sword at her hip, and she had a necklace with a skull and crossbones pendant. Penelope wore one of her earrings (she'd had her ears pierced for her birthday this last year) and wore rings on her fingers. Penny had even had Henry help her put some kohl on her face and had gone so far as to put a fake hook on her left hand.

Penelope grinned proudly at them as she held out her arms and turned around so they could get the full effect, "what do you think?"

Emma wasn't sure if Killian was going to preen or faint, but a moment later her fears were eased when he burst out laughing, "You look fantastic darling." Killian opened his arms to her as she dashed down the stairs, with her long hair flying slightly behind her and gave Killian a hug, "My wee little pirate lassie, I couldn't be more proud."

Penelope pulled back and beamed at her father as he tussled her long black locks, "You look just the part my little sea star."

Penelope said, "thanks Da, Henry helped me out, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Emma deadpanned, "Well, it certainly is."

Snow said, "You look very nice Penny."

Penelope turned to her grandma, "Thanks Nonnie." Then she turned back to her father, "Paige thought I should be Harry Potter for Halloween this year, but I didn't want to." Penelope shifted, "I mean, Harry Potter's cool and all, but I don't want to be like him." Penelope looked straight into Killian's eyes, "I wanna be a pirate like you Daddy."

Emma groaned as Killian starred down at their daughter like she'd hung the moon, Emma knew they were never going to hear the end of this one. The last thing Killian's ego needed was another pump of admiration. Killian bent down and kissed Penelope on the forehead, "Well of course you do my darling, the life of a pirate is always an adventure. And there's no one who can manage the seas better than a Jones. We can't very well just sit back and let the likes of Blackbeard have all the fun now can we?"

Penelope shook her head, "No sir."

Killian held out his hook to Penny and his good hand to Dylan, because Dylan was still so young he was more likely to accidentally hurt himself on the hook than his sister. As the two children grabbed hold of their father Killian said, "'Well then, mates, shall we be shoving off?"

Penny said, "Yeah, let's go."

While Dylan shouted, "CANDY!" at the top of his lungs, causing everyone else to wince.

Joseph and Neal quickly rushed to be the first out the door and Killian started to walk out with both their children, as they cleared the doorway the three of them broke out into song, "Yo, ho, yo ho, a pirates' a life for me."

Emma groaned as she buried her face in her hands, "he's never going to let this one go. I supposed I shouldn't be surprised, she is definitely her father's daughter. I am living with a crew of lunatic pirates."

Snow smiled knowingly at her daughter, "And you love every single minute of it."

Emma looked up and grinned back as she rested her hand over her stomach, "Yes, I do, and I can't wait to meet our newest little crew mate."

Snow shook her head as Charming groaned, turning to follow the kids out the door, "Well hopefully this one with be the fairy tale princess in the family."

Emma snorted, "With me and Captain Hook as her parents? Fat chance. Nope, I can tell we got another little pirate in here." Emma cradled her stomach saying, "After all, we gotta do everything we can to keep Grandma and Grandpa on their toes we wouldn't want them to get bored now would we?"

Charming said, "Life in this town is a lot of things, but boring is definitely not one of them."

As Emma flipped off the light and shut the door behind her, she shook her head, her parents were right, her life was a crazy, strange, hectic, mess. She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and married to Captain Hook, and her eldest child was Rumplestiltkin's grandson, and she loved every single minute of it.

As they walked out to meet up with Regina and her family Emma couldn't help thinking that even though this wasn't the type of life she would have ever imagined for herself, now that she had it, she wouldn't want it any other way. This truly was her happy ending.

a/n well that's prob the last chap for this one any thoughts?


End file.
